Burn my Soul
by Zeia Maither Lyllus
Summary: Whaaat?! Recca saw Kurei and Yanagi KISSING in the rain?!!! Chap 4 up!!
1. Warmth of the rain

Disclaimer: I know I did not, do not and will never own Flame of Recca. Actually, I do not even know its owner.

Author's Note: Please read and review.

Burn my soul

Book 1: Sacrifices 

for a new beginning…

Chapter 1: Warmth of the Rain

~ How come? ~

It sure was a tough fight. Kurei was standing proudly as his wound dripped red sticky blood to the ground, while on the other hand his half brother, Recca whom he had been fighting for almost an hour was on his knees, trying to get up.

The history of their fight was from 500 years ago, the time when Hokage, a clan of ninjas that was known to have the ability to create powerful weapons that could destroy the world, still existed. Now, the Hokage weapons were being collected and this was the reason why they considered each other an arch enemy, or there were something else… that Recca did not know…

Yanagi Sakoshita was Recca's princess (accdg. to Recca). She was Recca's inspiration, the reason why he had reached that level and was able to fight another flame master like himself, Kurei. He had secretly loved her and he was going to propose to her some months after the fight. 

Love, the ultimate power one could have. Recca regained his energy and knocked down Kurei in the most impossible way. Kurei's whole body was attached to the ground that became a pool of blood. He was crawling, reaching desperately for his enemy but his wounds were severely bleeding causing his body to numb.

" But why? How come he could make impossible things, possible?"

He reached for a rock and carried his body with all of his might. He was unstable. His knees were shaking from insufficient stamina. Then, with all the curses he could think of, he ejaculated the words of curiosity and confusion.

" You're a CHEATER!!! Just a minute ago, you have no energy left!"

Recca laughed a bit. It was something he had in his life that he knew Kurei wouldn't have in a million years. Then, he pointed his thumb to his friends, princess and mother. He paused for a moment, thinking of the most appropriate words to describe them.

" They are the crystals of my energy!! They are my loved ones- the most precious gems in the world!"

Then, he looked at his friends, smiling proudly at him. Kurei couldn't hold the fact that he was trained not to love anyone. He could still remember his punishment for violating that. It was still clear in his heart- the death of his first love, Scarlet.

Almost a year changed them. It was on a cold night when an ordinary rain arrived. Everybody was rushing to a shed nearby. Buses could be clearly heard running at a high speed through the street. A young man with black wet hair was walking so slow that the shed was crowded even before he could step a foot in. And on his face, was a scar and the clashing rain penetrated his soft, white skin as if he had invited all of the rain in Japan to moisten it.

Then, he heard a very familiar scream. When he turned to the direction of the noise, he was shocked to see Yanagi all by herself, without any Recca protecting her. He wanted to kill her, the source of his' enemy's energy, so badly that he wished the drug addicts surrounding her would torture, rape and burn her very soul into hell. 

However, it was different. Something was different in her at that moment. Then, without anymore hesitation, he blocked all that was going to hurt Yanagi. Punches, kicks and more pain were thrown to him physically. Yanagi closed her eyes so that she would not witness the act of killing. After knocking down all the guys, creating craters to the very cement of the street, Kurei lifted Yanagi in his arms. It was something unlikely to happen. Yanagi turned her head to Kurei.

" Kurei…"

Her carrier did not respond and continued on walking instead. It was dark and the lights were sparkling on their way. Yanagi did not know what to say. Her head was beside Kurei's chest and her ears could hear the melody of his heart. She was fine with that- no malice- until she remembered her date with her boyfriend, Recca.

" umm… Kurei, would you please put me down now? Don't worry I'm all right now. You were on the right time when you saved me. Also, I would be late for my date with Recca. You know he will come back tonight right? And-"

" Recca, again. It was almost a year…"

He cut Yanagi's line. It was the voice of jealousy. His muscles tighten and were ready to punch any wall on his way, but did not dared to. They were soaked in the rain. Their clothes were sticking to their skin, resulting to the exposure of their form. The raindrops from Kurei's hair were dropping at Yanagi's hands on her chest. It was a lie they could never tell. It was the lie of their betrayal.

The light burden in Kurei's arms would definitely do anything to meet Recca because she knew that their date today was something important, like a proposal. It was unclear to Kurei so she wanted to explain, to bring them back again in the stage of hiding.

" Kurei, but-"

" Why…?"

She was between truth and lie. She did not have any guts to explain because her reason was not the reason. Yanagi closed her eyes and faced the other way. She collected all the reason she could think of, was ready to give her answer, and tried.

" I'm Recca's girl now… It's different…"

" But…"

At last, she was able to find a reasonable reason. Instead of happiness, her smile faded away and her bangs went down to her eyes.

" We both know that at that time, I was only possessed by Scarlet. It's different now."

Kurei put her down carefully. His face was facing the ground. His mind was full of unexpected confusion and no reason would dare to fade it.

" How come it's different now?"

" Kurei…"

Yanagi held her caring hands from touching Kurei. It would only make the problem worse.

" How come it is always Recca? Don't you-"

" Please, Kurei…"

She swayed her head the other way. Then, her eyes suddenly changed. She was again possessed by the passionate soul of Scarlet, Kurei's long lost girlfriend from before who was now his flame. She slowly fell to the ground until Kurei's delicate hands broke her fall. There they are again, together. Her eyes opened and at the sight of Kurei, she smiled and was delighted as if it was the first time she could take a glimpse of him after a very long journey. She touched the burn in his face, the mark of their love.

" Kurei…"

It was again; her loving charisma that he had fell for. It was something that had never left her even in the other world. It was her mark, a thing only she could do.

Then, she looked straight in Kurei's eyes and their lips met, ignoring the fact that she was in Yanagi's body. It was the passionate kiss they have shared a long time ago. They ignored all the stares and whispers. They were happy at that time, a moment of paradise for the two lost souls.

Unfortunately, Recca was on the other side of the street, waiting for his princess whom he breathtakingly saw kissing Kurei passionately, as if they have been doing that with confidence.

" No, it can't be…"

He was in confusion. He assumed that it was only someone, that the rain only blurred his sight. He was obviously denying the truth. His eyes narrowed and a ring fell from his hands. He absent-mindedly ran as fast as he could to avoid witnessing her girlfriend's betrayal…


	2. Blowing out the candle

Disclaimer: I hope someone could convince me to bring them back to their owner… but I know I will, someday…

Chapter 2: Blowing out the candle

There was splashing of water, which was getting even faster. Then, it disappeared, not because it stopped, but because it's speed scaled very high that it's object need not to step a foot on the ground. Kurei pulled away when he noticed that Yanagi's cheeks were suddenly full of flowing tears, dashing, racing for the ground.

" Scarlet"

" Until next time, honey…"

Yanagi's fading voice could not be heard anymore and Yanagi became Yanagi again. In less than a second, Yanagi was gone and Kurei's eyes narrowed when he saw her catch a diamond ring at the other side of the street, the street were she should be meeting Recca. She was on her knees as she wailed and Kurei was by her side. 

Kurei, not knowing what words to say, paused. He never felt guilty until this very day when Yanagi was reaching out her hand trying to hold on to something and he was the only one present, who could help her. He kneeled, held her hand and put it on his chest letting it feel the warmth of his heart. He held it tightly and then, hugged her as if he could sympathize with the burden he made in her heart.

" Yanagi, I-"

" Recca…"

" Yanagi, let's go", Kurei murmured when he stood up with Yanagi on his arms. He did not expect any response for Yanagi was already asleep in his arms. " Maybe she cried herself to sleep", he said, looking at Yanagi's face as he walk toward his apartment.

His apartment was warm and cozy and it was full of his hidden taste- lavender and red- the very typical one, which he had arranged, for at least a month with Yanagi who had been close to him these past months as Scarlet. He laid her on his bed, the only bed in his unit, and took a bath in his bathroom, the only bathroom in his unit. 

It took him 30 estimated minutes to finish washing his soft hair and when he stepped out, he was greeted by her diffusing perfume. Ignoring the fact that he was on his bathrobe, he absently followed the scent and saw his self on his knees, beside the bed where she was peacefully sleeping. His hands were shaking when he attempted to touch her as if she was a sleeping bear that would kill anyone who disturbs her sleep. Her soft and silky hair was cold from the rain and her calming aroma calmed him. However, when she moved a little, his heart almost stopped, but to his relief, she was still asleep. However, when he sighed, he was unalarmed that she was already awake. His heart stopped when he noticed two balls of crystal blue, blinking, staring at him. He swallowed all the fantasies in him and felt nervous.

" (Gulp) hehe…"

" Kurei?"

" Umm…"

Then, with few views of her surroundings, she was perfectly sure that she was in Kurei's room, the room where she spent almost all her time. She was surprised by how he managed to fix it all by his self since Recca came. She danced admiring each curtains, lamps, mirrors (etc) and stopped when she took a glimpse of a picture, with the fanciest frame design she imagined, and picked it. It was her dressed in an accident abstract painting all over her body- red paint partly on her hair, blue and lavender mixing on her jumper-pants. Then, she looked at Kurei who was almost hiding his face with embarrassment. 

" Kurei, I don't remember you took a picture of me when the paint showered at me."

He started to brush the floor with his shoes and scratch his cheek with his index finger. He looked the other way, a sign of embarrassment and a secret.

" Well, actually you really don't know, and you were not supposed to know."

" You mean this was supposed to be a secret that I was not supposed to know. But I was just trying to say that I would like to have a copy of this."

His face burned red and a white smoke suddenly burst out of his ears. He was abashed in front of her.

" What were you thinking?"

" This."

With its rays, the sun kissed the lad on the bed. He was half-awake and he sensed that Yanagi was already out an hour ago. After preparing himself for the day, he drove his car to the supermarket where he would always wait for Yanagi with her groceries. 

The rays of the sun sparkled at Kurei's new shiny car. The breeze dried his hair and the day was a bit sunnier today. Then, he saw Yanagi walking at the sidewalk so he stopped the car and she turned to him.

" Need a ride?"

She took a deep breath and then sighed. After that, as accustomed, Kurei would open the door for Yanagi and assist her with her groceries. When he returned to his seat, he did not bother asking her, her destination because as he assured himself, it would be home. But even before he started the engine, she ashamedly asked, " Umm… I had a promise to you right?"

Recollecting his memory, he paused for a minute but when he could not get himself to remember one, he asked, " A promise?"

" A date, remember? I promised to date with you for giving me free rides, right?"

He started the engine, and looked blank and then, turned crimson red right after he remembered the whole thing. His companion started chattering about something that he was not sure was necessary to say. Then, he made a chuckle that made her stop. She was completely observing and at the same time, enjoying this view until she instantaneously realized he was laughing at her. She formed an arc when she held his waist, and raised an eyebrow at him.

" And WHO are you laughing at, Mister?!"

He could not stop laughing, his words were skipping in his mouth that could not bag all his words anymore, which made her angrier until her cheek fattened, and smokes puffed from her ears.

" You- ta-talk too-much"

" So, you want to laugh? Then, take this!" 

Yanagi dove her hands, which made Kurei burst in laughter until tears of laughter were forming in his eyes, dropping on his exploding cheeks. He could not breathe properly, and forgot that they were in a car and the traffic was building up because of them. The atmosphere turned into angry horns from the vehicles surrounding them, and a traffic enforcer was knocking on the window.

It took them almost an hour before they could arrange the incident, resulting an insufficient time for their date so instead, they went straight to Yanagi's home. 

It was a house with a bamboo yard, which full of the scent of fresh flowers. Kurei pulled slowly the door in row with his. Then, he carefully assisted Yanagi out of the car and carried her groceries for her.

" I'll carry this."

" You don't need to. I can manage, besides, you told me you have a ball to attend tonight. I think you must get ready and fix yourself."

" How about coming with me? I know it would be fun!"

" Coming with you? But-" 

" Pretty, pretty please! With sugar and ice cream on top."

Then, with a chuckle she said, " All right, all right, I promise. Besides, you need someone to fix your tie." He joined her for a little laugh before handing Yanagi her groceries, and drove his car.

She was about to enter the house when she saw Recca leaning his back at a wall. He did not greet her as he always does but instead he closed his eyes and smiled sarcastically. She hugged him tight and kissed him as her tears dropped. 

" How's the Hokage weapons'? Finish with it?"

He stood erect, picked up an apple from the fallen plastic bag of Yanagi's groceries and started to juggle it with a hand.

" Yes, I am almost completing them. A man with a Hokage weapon was said to be here so I decided to come pass by."

With disappointment, she murmured to herself, " oh…" Then, she started to peel an apple at a table near by. She was sad but she kept up her usual face and started to smile, thinking of a good idea to change the subject.

" Good, then. How about visiting Tokiya and Fuuko tonight? They would sure be happy to see you."

" Yes, I'm sure they will. How about you?"

She stopped when he started to walk to her, and hugged her. Then, he whispered, " I don't want you to miss the ball…" before walking out of the door and shouting, " If there would be any day you are free I would want to reschedule our date!"

Her hands were shaking from the coldness and guilt she had felt. Then, she kneeled and hugged herself as if she could protect herself from 'it'. Recca could no longer be seen from the door when Yanagi collapsed in tears.

Author's Note: Thank you sooooo much for the reviews!!! Chapter 3 will be coming umm… soon. Well, actually, I don't know. My mom is ALWAYS getting angry when she sees me writing stuffs like this. ^__^ Why? Read my Bio.


	3. FoR Skillet Fanfic Mix

FoR Skillet Fanfic Mix

~ Zeia's Style ~

1-595g can 

Zeia's imagination 

4 tbsp. 

Love 

1 large 

Conflict, complex sliced 

1 medium 

Hot emotions, chopped to the very soul 

1 medium 

Confusions, grind until invisible 

8 cups 

FoR characters 

1- ½ tsp. 

Writer's Block 

2 tsp. 

Great ideas 

Dash 

Lemon hint 

Directions: 

In a large skillet, heat Love over high heat (or how high you want it to be). Carefully add Conflict, Hot emotions, Confusions, and FoR characters. Stir until lightly blue (or your favorite color). Add Zeia's imagination and other remaining ingredients. Write well. For added effect, sprinkle reviews. Serves everyone.

Measuring devices are not advisable to use. Just remember to add tons of them even if it is not needed.

Warning: It is VERY IMPORTANT to enjoy while cooking this recipe or the sensation will not last.

In case some may get addicted to the bliss the dish executes, remember to add the emergency no. on your list. 

Author's Note: Hello guys!! Well, sorry about that. My chapter 3 is coming up very soon if not thanks to that writer's block I've been suffering from. Well, it's normal right? Oh yeah, SUPER SPECIAL THANKS to MitsuiJr for reviewing my chapter 1 and 2!!!!!!!!! Love you soooo mmuuucccchhh!!! Oh, by the way, this thing is a real recipe, except that I changed the ingredients' names and some directions. But I haven't tried cooking this. So how about lettin' me know how my fic tastes? (well, not literary, tastes) ^______^


	4. Freezing Warmth

Disclaimer: Need not to say… I will eventually bring them back, don't worry… ^__^

Author's Note: Hehe… sorry about the Chapter 2. Don't worry, 'something' really happened between them. (I think, I should say please panic… ^__^) I thank all those who reviewed with all my heart. Arigato Gozaimasu!!! Oh, and about the recipe, it has nothing to do with the fic. I just made it up to regain my exhausted brain. ^___^ The first two chapters are fanfic and the third is a songfic.

Chapter 3: Freezing Warmth

~ " Execute operation B" ~

A harsh breeze clashed at a sturdy building, the highest one yet in Japan. Its rooms were the finest ones- luxurious beds and dining rooms with cabled televisions and an underground swimming pool and a Jacuzzi. People wearing expensive clothes from exotic species filled the hall, and at the rooftop was Yanagi with her arms at shoulder height and her feet was on a high chair. Her braided hair was on her shoulders and was about to fall. Then, she suddenly jumped with no hesitation while Recca was on the other building and was watching with fright.

" NO!! Yanagi!!!!"

However, Yanagi did not look at him, and instead, continued to fall right to the ground with no doubt and fear. Then, Kurei's voice called her, gently and sweet with not an inch of fear that she was falling straight to the ground without any hindrances that may break her fall. 

" The guests might see you flying around. Besides, it's cold here. Let's head back."

Forgetting the fact that he was almost meters away from Yanagi and his voice was very mellow, she responded by warping in Kurei's arms and heading inside the hall holding his hand. It was a breathtaking, painstaking, blood-drying scene for Recca who headed downstairs with his head facing the ground and his hands inside his pockets.

They rode an elevator. She was holding his hand tighter because of the overwhelming excitement she felt as her fingers moved in between his. Staying as close as they could get, they watched the elevator's scale went down and stopped at the fifth floor. Then, they smiled at each other before entering a forest of people. They sat at a higher place reserved for special guests. After a while the host for tonight appeared at the stage, covered with silk, red cloth, and called Kurei for the purpose of the ball. After standing up, Kurei held Yanagi's hand and nodded.

" Scarlet, let's go."

" Scarlet?", she murmured under her breath before putting up a doubted smile and standing up, gracefully lifting a part of her gown from the hall's carpet. 

The light shimmered on them. Then, Kurei brought her to the stage and walked forward, towards the microphone. He looked at her, innocently adoring the crowd, and in turn was being adored by the crowd before them. And when she noticed his handsomely glance, she sweetly smiled at him giving him confidence and assurance. Then, he announced with delight, " Tonight, we have gathered here to celebrate my engagement", and he continued after clearing his throat, " with Scarlet, my one and only precious love."

Hearing this, the crowd cheered and the sound of glasses being tapped with spoons filled the place. Granting the wish of their guests, they kissed each other. 

The ball was a blast. It ended at almost daybreak, when a typhoon was the news in the air. The couple now strangled in happiness, went to their room and flung straight to bed after taking a fresh bath.

He was caressing her lips tenderly and she was attentive in how she furled her tongue inside his mouth, when a knock suddenly exploded at the door. They got dressed in their robes quickly, and flung open the door. It was two forms, and the other was carrying the other, flooded with blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

You give me hope,

The strength, the will to keep on

No one else could make me feel this way

" Tokiya!! Fuuko!!" Yanagi shrieked when she beheld her friend's unfortunate figure, almost going to die. Tokiya thrust his hand to Yanagi making her shake with fear. 

" Fuuko… and I were fighting for you!! And what did I get?!! A scene were YOU and THIS F*ING S*-"

" You don't have any idea what happened!!!!! You came here just to babble things out!" Yanagi was confused and so her tongue slipped.

" A year!! A year of longing, waiting…" Then, her voice softened, saying, " You don't know how much it hurts… how many days… and nights…"

Then, Kurei stepped close to Yanagi and shoved her to his back, blocking her physical contact with Tokiya. Tokiya called upon his weapon, an icicle, bringing cold air into the room, but in a split second, Yanagi was between them caring for the bleeding Fuuko who regained consciousness. Tokiya and Kurei's attention were caught. Tokiya kneeled down to her and hugged her tight, then, looked at her almost choking from the embrace.

" Want me dead or what?" Then, with a pause, she turned to Yanagi and continued, " Recca… Recca said you betrayed him… drugs, fire… the…"

Then, she fell on Tokiya's arms and fainted the very minute. Waiting for nothing more, Yanagi disappeared in thin air and Kurei called all his troops to find his half-brother, Recca.

__

And only you can bring out all the best I can do

I believe you turn the tide 

And make me feel real good inside

It was raining. And Yanagi was out there, wearing no jacket or coat that could protect her from the rain- and from the pain. Soaked to the very bone, and soaked to the very soul, the blood of everlasting guilt, confusion and love ran throughout her freezing body.

" Recca" 

All she could do was to repeat his name, hoping that he would come up. She was madly hopeless. Like she would gladly die the very second she would met him. 

Her robe was starting to be filled with water and was getting heavier. Her hair was unfurled, and her feet were getting numb from the cold. It was the first time she had warped without knowing her destination. Her purpose was the only thing she had the brain to know. However, what was it? Was she searching for her friend, love or ex-fiancée? These were all the questions her mind did not bother to know.

She might not find him, she might even lose her way, but she continued. But what awaits her when she had finally found him? Slap him for being so childish? Ask 'again' for apology for what had happened? But why even bother to ask? It was 'he' who started it. It was 'he' to be blame for. But no, she could not do that- hurt 'him' and run away. But when? When all that she could give was wasted, dumped although she had given all she could? 

__

You push me up

When I'm about to give up

You're on my side when no one seems to listen

A shop caught Yanagi's eyes. And unknown to her senses, Recca was hiding beside the building where she had stopped. It was the shop for wedding gowns. And she couldn't stop crying as memories trained in her head.

------------Flashback, starting to download…------------

------------Flashback, downloaded. Starting to play flashback---------

Tapping her foot, Fuuko was sitting impatiently on a chair as she waited for Yanagi. It didn't take her time to wait.

" Fuuko, I'm done," Yanagi announced as she opened the dresser's cover and showed off her gown. It was a gown as white as snow with ribbons and laces as its border. Fuuko's eyes sparkled with delight when Yanagi turned around.

" Recca would surely love to see you wearing that gown!!"

" Really?"

" I'll even bet on it!"

---------------------------------------------------

" This is the shop where I was supposed to buy my wedding gown," she said when she felt Recca's aura. Having nothing to hide anymore, he showed up and looked at her.

After a little chuckle, she continued, " You were so childish, then."

Then, she turned around and met his eyes with a smile.

__

And when you go,

You know the tears can't help but show

But when she sat down on the ground, her voice changed and she was holding back her tears.

" But you've changed"

" No, I did not," Recca protested as he stepped a foot towards her.

" After his fight with shadow, he carried me on his back. It was warm… Indeed it was very warm," she dreamily narrated. Then, she hid her face be bowing on her knees, and said, " I loved him, loved him so much- so much that I almost lose my senses when, I realized in my heart, that he had forgotten… about me. But when you came, all was ruined. You took him away from me. Where is he now that I need him?"

His eyes stated his guilt and lost. He noticed the coat he was wearing and offered it to her while saying, " It's cold. Here take this."

" It has always been cold"

__

You'll break this heart and tear it apart

And suddenly the madness starts

Recca stepped back. He held his jacket firmly in his hands, shaking from his despair.

" I bet you don't even know I could fly."

" Like yesterday?"

" So you were at the building"

" No, on the other building, close enough to see you both. I even called you but you ignored me."

" You're joking right? I don't remember hearing your voice."

" Because you were too busy thinking of my stupid half-brother."

" He's NOT stupid. And look who's talking. You didn't even replied to even one of my letters, and cared not to call on my birthday, even on our anniversary."

At that time, she stood up and yelled at him. Tears were falling down her cheeks. Hearing a car stop, she wiped them immediately, and turned around where the car had stopped.

__

It's your smile

Your face, your lips that I miss

It was Kurei. She playfully went to him and kissed his cheek. Kurei was surprised by how she missed him, considering the fact that they were together this morning. But then, when he noticed Recca's guilt he realized Yanagi was just making Recca jealous.

" So you have found him."

She nodded like a child and smiled at him. Her eyes were glowing of excitement that made him ride with her plan.

" I think we should head back now. It's cold here," he said while hugging her tighter, and she responded by cuddling closer to him.

__

Those sweet little eyes 

That stare at me and make me say,

" I'm with you through all the way"

She pulled away from the embrace and stared at Recca's eyes, full of guilt and jealousy. Silence filled their gap. Having the courage to break the strong bond of silence, Kurei said, " Why not invite him to our apartment? Besides, we would be leaving that place when we got married for real."

Yanagi turned to him with surprise, and then, nodded. She went to Recca while saying, " Yes, yes my dear. It would be fun! Fuuko and Tokiya are there, too. It would be like old times, right Recca?"

__

'Cause it's you who fills the emptiness in me

Recca responded to her by not moving so she said, " Now, now Recca. Please don't be so childish. For once you must grow up."

" No, please stop. I have something more important to do. I must leave."

" More important (than me)?" Then, looked at him and continued after a pause, " Oh, the Hokage weapons. Now I see." Then, she turned again but to Kurei and asked, " My dear, aren't you collecting those weapons, too?"

" Yes, but I think I should throw them away. There's no room for them when you're near me."

__

It changes everything you see

When you know I've got you with me

Then, she nodded at Recca who disappeared in a split second. She looked at where she felt Recca's aura. She somehow knew that he was there- watching her go away, away from him. But why didn't he fight for her? Was all those jealousy just a facade? She was almost going to cry and her heart ached.

" Goodbye, Recca."

It was the sound of forever. She was saying goodbye for good, and not only for now because tomorrow she won't be there anymore- never will be as Ms. Yanagi but as Mrs. Scarlet…

----------Memory Deleted---------

Author's Note: Phew!!! Men are beneath Yanagi's shoes now. And umm… my w. b. is somewhat subsiding so umm… I've decided to make it a little bit more long and complex. THANKS FOR WAITING!!! I'm so pleased to all those who reviewed. Hehe… sorry about the delay, well, at least I made it longer, right? My assignments been killing me again, and will always will. Correction, TORTURING!!! Please Read and Review!!! ^__________^


	5. A Candle Without a Wick

Author's Note: Eyh??? I'm super late?!?! Sheesh. Hope my writing career's not degrading so badly. hehe. Well, this chappie is the last chap of Book 1. (It is stated in Chap 1. I have already changed it.) This is the official ending for all tragic ending lovers but if you're a happy ending lover then, you should wait for Book 2's ending. Well, enjoy!!! ^_~  
  
A note to vampire_prince: Since you didn't put any e-mail add, then this is my last choice of thanking you. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! Thanks for all of your reviews. I hope you'll still support me and umm. give me your e-mail add, if any. ^__~ THANKS AGAIN!!!  
  
A note to Tenpou Gensui: For some reason, I really can't e-mail you. Hehe. Pilipino ka no?! ^-^ Thanks for the comment. ^-^ I'm sorry but I really love tragic endings. And sorry for ending Recca and Yanagi's relationship. Well, something's going to happen that's why. ^^ THANKS AGAIN!!  
Chapter 4: A Candle without a Wick  
It was dinner when night fell at the couple. They were at Kurei's new mansion and they were unusually quiet according to the fact that laughter would always elicit from their outstanding range of energy when close. Yanagi was sitting on the chair at the right hand of Kurei as she nibbled on her food. She lost her energy since the 'incident' happened and was frowning although it was her favorite food. The lad in front of her was out of words to cheer her up since he knew he was doing his best since they got in the apartment. Then, he said in a very low voice, " What's the matter? You've been silent."  
  
" Nothing."  
  
He stood up, went to her side, and said, "If you won't tell me then, I'll just have to make you."  
  
Kurei pushed her hard but passionately to the wall. Then, he fiercely kissed her as his possessive arms fondled around her. Yanagi flowed with the kiss and raked Kurei's hair. They continued on their fondling as they head to the only bedroom. He laid her down softly as he unbuttons half of her blouse. Then, he dove unto her body and planted hungry deep kisses that sent her to the stage of pleasure, a feeling of happiness but not enough to fade away the pain that etched her name in the book of eternal sorrow. He planned to go down more but before that, he noticed a mark on Yanagi's face and traced it. She was curious why he had stopped so she touched the part of her cheeks that he touched and noticed the mark of the tears that dropped during her conversation with Recca. He stood up and faced the window full of snow. Yanagi stood behind him, and looked down. He turned to her, kissed her before saying, "I don't want to be Recca's substitute." Then, he walked out of the room, and Yanagi followed him and held his hand that made him look at her.  
  
" I love you. Please understand."  
  
Kurei held her hands together and said, " I understand you my Scarlet. I will always understand. But please not as Recca's substitute." Then, he started walking again, away from Yanagi.  
  
" I am not Scarlet!!! When will you realize that?!!"  
  
She placed her hands unto her eyes and picked up something that she threw right away, revealing two contact lenses with the color of Scarlet's eyes and said, " I am not Scarlet! I am me, Yanagi Sakoshita."  
  
" .let us talk." " Maybe tomorrow. You told me you would show me something before the wedding, right?"  
  
Then, she slowly left for her room- leaving Kurei behind.  
  
" But there won't be any tomorrow for you. with me."  
  
Morning came. Yanagi was on her usual face. She insisted on cooking though it's her wedding day. Kurei woke up very early but was still on the bed. Words from his conversation with his father were juggling inside his head.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
" She's only for you. She needs you."  
  
--------------------------------- " Ugh!!"  
  
He strangled to erase the words but he ended up calling Yanagi's name, absent-mindedly.  
  
" Kurei. What's the matter?"  
  
She was on her knees at the side of Kurei with eyes of concern. And Kurei accidentally looked inside her eyes and intentionally gazed at them for a while. As he looked at his most precious possession, so precious that he would die for. but will soon- almost an hour from now- he will give away, he, again absent-mindedly, called her.  
  
" Yanagi" " What is it?"  
  
He pulled her hand as if he was almost dragging her.  
  
" Scarlet, we must go now."  
  
Thinking of the breakfast she had perfectly made, she hesitated for a moment, and murmured to herself as they passed on the kitchen door, " I made something." but she did not dare interfere again for her feelings' interference might cause her problems like yesterday's. They went inside the huge library. It was a room filled with books of different sort- fantasy, reality, magic, history, etc. Kurei placed his hand on a book scattered on one of the tables of the library, and said, " My mom owned this library and only those with a part of her DNA could use it."  
  
" It is a very special book", he continued as the book's ripped off page started to renew.  
  
" This page is the most important one", he explained. " All the rooms here are represented by the pages of this page. And if you rip-" His words froze as the sound of his adopted father's voice echoed in the room.  
  
" Enough talk, Kurei"  
  
Soon after that, Kurei was ordered to take Yanagi inside and execute the plan. The place was an underground lab with almost no machines. Yanagi went inside and felt the overwhelming power of the long lost clan of Hokage. The place looked more like the stomach of a Dinosaur than a normal lab. Sticky things were sliding on the wall though no bad smell elicited. Yanagi was quiet. She clasped her hands at her chest, was behind Kurei, and was in front of his adopted father. Time passed slowly and Yanagi was inside a human sized tube with an oxygen mask on, matched with a white dress. The tube was filled with water from the bottom and she pressed down her dress as the water rises in. Time passed slowly once more as Kurei persistently ordered his scientists to check again the machines as though he was buying time for someone. His father noticed his hidden agenda and was forced to order the scientist for the plan to be executed.  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know. I have so much to be sorry for. The next chap will be out in a day. And I think book 2 will only have 3-4 chapters. I hope you'll forgive me!! It's nice to be back. Please review this. 


End file.
